Bornean Pygmy Elephant
The Borneo elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) also called the Borneo pygmy elephant, inhabits northeastern Borneo, in Indonesia and Malaysia. Its origin remains the subject of debate. A definitive subspecific classification awaits a detailed range-wide morphometric and genetic study. Since 1986, Elephas maximus has been listed as critically endangered by IUCN as the population has declined by at least 50% over the last three generations, estimated to be 60–75 years. The species is pre-eminently threatened by habitat loss, degradation and fragmentation. The Sultan of Sulu introduced captive elephants to Borneo in the 18th century, which were released into the jungle. Comparison of the Borneo elephant population to putative source populations in DNA analysis indicates that the Borneo elephants are derived from Sundaic stock and indigenous to Borneo. The genetic divergence of Borneo elephants warrants their recognition as a separate evolutionarily significant unit. Roles *It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Elephants Next Door Gallery Goliath II the Elephant.jpg Pinky Dinky Doo Elephants.jpg Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png Maxine.png Swiss Family Robinson Elephant.jpg Bats Bugs Parrots Plants Elephants Rhinoceroses.png Asian Elephant and Sumatran Rhino.png Sesame Street Bornean Elephant,Common Chimpanzee and Vervet Monkey.png Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg Asian Elephants Drowning In the Great Big Flood Caused By the World's Deadliest Hurricane.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Yellow Submarine Indian Elephant.png Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png Elephants From Noah's Ark.png Elephant On Earth.png Ethan's Eyes.jpg 2018-03-09 (2).png PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg My Elephant Pal.gif Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Alphabet Train.jpg That Night When All of the Animals Were Inside the Ark It Got Very Windy and God Shut the Door Then it Started to Rain And All the Animals and People Outside of the Ark Had Died.png Star_meets_Bornean_Pygmy_Elephant.png borneo-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Asiatisk_elefant_253_top_desktop.jpg Akko.png Noah's Ark Dogs Elephants Flamingos Giraffes.jpg Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Snakes Giraffes Turtles Horses Hippos Elephants Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimps Gorillas Orangutans Sheep Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos Yaks Llamas Dogs Frogs.png Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Snakes Giraffes Turtles Horses Hippos Elephants Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimps Bonobos Gorillas Orangutans Sheep Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos Yaks Llamas.png Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Snakes Tortoises Turtles Horses Hippos Elephants Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimpanzees Bonobos Gorillas Orangutans Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos Yaks Llamas.jpg Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Anacondas Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibexs Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudus Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Cows Tigers Goats.png Beavers Bears Bats Camels Crocodiles Cats Dogs Elephants Giraffes Hippos Jackrabbits Kangaroos Lions Monkeys Mice Ostrichs Pigs Porcupines Rhinos Skunks Snakes Turtles Vultures Walruses Yaks Zebras.png Beavers Bears Bats Cows Camels Crocodiles Cats Dogs Elephants Giraffes Hippos Insects Jackrabbits Kangaroos Lions Lizards Mice Monkeys Ostrichs Porcupines Rhinos Skunks Turtles Vultures Walruses Yaks Zebras.png Noah's Ark Elephants Bears Iguanas Giraffes Zebras Walruses Lions Rhinos Hippos Monkeys Owls Okapis Camels Flamingos Jaguars Doves Yaks Vultures Tigers.png Rats Deers Koalas Zebras Galahs Donkeys Giraffes Doves Squirrels Ducks Lizards Anacondas Turtles Horses Hippos Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimps Yaks Cockatoos Elephants Alligators Snakes Frogs Iguanas Mice.png Bears Pigs Lions Mice Elephants Horses Foxs Rabbits Frogs.png Elephants Giraffes Ostriches Antelopes Penguins Augurs Cranes Eagles Hornbills Frogs Millipedes Porcupines Asses Hogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Lions Zebras Snakes Hyenas Leopards Monkeys Hyraxes Rats.png Flamingos Bears Pigs Giraffes Monkeys Sloths Hippos Elephants Doves Ostrichs Penguins Zebras Kangaroos Deer Cows Wolfs Bats Lions Okapis Chimps Snakes Goats Tigers Giraffes Emus Parrots Hyraxs Worms Anteaters.png Noah's Ark Elephants Bluebirds Robins Lovebirds Parrots Lions Zebras Turtles Tortoises.png Tigers Elephants Mice Lions Turtles Giraffes Bears Birds Worms.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peafowl Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Moths Lions Doves Snakes Crocs Bears.png Turtles Mooses Elephants Dragonflys Frogs Chickens Zebras Penguins Toads Squirrels Chipmunks Rabbits Snails Spiders Bears Butterflys Cats Sparrows Mice Lorikeets Cows Ducks Crocodiles.jpg Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Crocodiles Parrots Ladybugs.jpg Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Tortoises Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Foxs Ducks Owls Monkeys.jpg Elephants Giraffes Ostrichs Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Eagles Cranes Bullfrogs Clawedfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Donkeys Redriverhogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Lions Zebras Meerkats Mongooses Molerats.png Noah's Ark Elephants Okapis Chevrotains Augurbuzzards Eagles Cranes Hornbills.jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Elephants Lions.png PinkFong Asian Elephants.png Aardvarks Gators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Mice.png Bees Sheep Monkeys Peacocks Elephants Bears Chickens.png Elephants Crocodiles Hippos.png Tigers Elephants Mice Lions Turtles.jpg Aardvarks Gators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Roos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Rabbits Mice.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peafowls Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostriches Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingoes Penguins Zebras Moths Lions Doves Snakes Crocs Bears.png HappyLearning Elephants.png Elmo's World Elephants.png Meet the Phonics Elephants and Eagles.png Noah's Ark Elephants Giraffes Antelopes.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Moths Doves Snakes Crocs Bears Parrots.png Ted Ed Elephants.png Turtles Mooses Elephants Dragonflys Frogs Chickens Zebras Penguins Toads Squirrels Chipmunks Rabbits Snails Spiders Bears Butterflys Cats Sparrows Mice Lorikeets Cows Ducks.jpg Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Hedgehogs Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Hens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Moths Doves Snakes Crocs Ladybugs Parrots.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Moths Butterflies Doves Snakes.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Parrots.png Noah's Ark Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Gazelles Camels Kangaroos Pigs Crocodiles Peacocks Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Tortoises Turtles Mice Hens Tigers Flamingos Penguins Zebras Moths Doves Snakes.jpg Baboons Echidnas Hedgehogs Hippopotamuses Elephants Humans Mice Whales Platypuses Beavers and Otters.jpg Mambasnakes Spiders Mouses Iguanas ELephants Hippos Gorillas Camels Giraffes Rhinos Ostriches Koalas Anacondasnakes Newts.png Vultures Deer Flamingos Penguins Turtles Lions Okapis Ostrichs Monkeys Bluebirds Rhinos Yaks Hippos Seals Chickens Snakes Lizards Salamanders Frogs Toads Newts Dogs Canarys Broadbills Sloths Sheep Parrots Elephants.jpg Noah's Ark Cheetahs Leopards Jaguars Lions Jackrabbits Hares Elephants Hippos Rhinos Chimpanzees Penguins Zebras Ostriches Bullfrogs Frogs Newts Toads Tigers Giraffes Parakeets Parrots Macaws Gorillas.png Noah's Ark Bluebirds Lynxes Elephants Bears Giraffes Snakes Vultures Ostrichs Newts Robins Frogs Hyraxes and Penguins.jpg Tigers Elephants Mice Lions Turtles.jpg Noah's Ark Slugs Turtles Albatrosses Pelicans Oystercatchers Penguins Wombats Sidewinders Kangaroorats Hippos Herons Moths Leopards Spiders Geckos Bullfrogs Coyotes Cassowarys Anacondas Elephants.png Noah's Ark Elephants Lions Pigs Hogs Ravens Crows Blackbirds Robins Bluebirds Cardinals Cows Ducks Mallards Raccoons Cats and Opossums.jpg Bluebirds Crocodiles Lovebirds Giraffes Alligators Caimans Gorillas Chimps Kangaroos Rhinos Elephants Robins Cardinals Thrushs Lions Doves Ravens Zebras Dogs Hippos Snakes Monkeys Penguins and Pigeons.png Bluebirds Lovebirds Alligators Giraffes Ostrichs Flamingos Gorillas Chimps Kangaroos Rhinos Elephants Robins Cardinals Thrushs Lions Doves Ravens Zebras Dogs Hippos Snakes Monkeys Penguins and Pigeons.png Noah's Ark Bluebirds Crocodiles Lovebirds Giraffes Alligators Caimans Gorillas Chimpanzees Elephants Robins Cardinals Thrushs Lions Doves Ravens Zebras Dogs Hippopotamuses Monkeys Penguins and Pigeons.png Noah's Ark Lions Zebras Giraffes Bluebirds Robins Lovebirds Cardinals Elephants.png Noah's Ark Doves Ravens Ostrichs Lions Leopards Turtles Tortoises Jaguars Gorillas Hippos Rhinos Penguins Parrots Elephants Zebras Flamingos Rattlesnakes Alligators Crocodiles Pythons and Rabbits.jpg Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Anacondas Rattlesnakes Cobras Pythons Cats Chimps Monkeys Frogs Toads Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Wildebeests Kangaroos Lions Horses Dogs Pigs.png Noah's Ark Elephants Snakes Giraffes Pigs Anacondas Giraffes Toucans Lions Pigs Vipers Frogs Rabbits Doves Monkeys Cobras Flamingos Turtles Tortoises Pythons Rattlesnakes Cats Bears Pigeons.png Noah's Ark Butterflies Moths Worms Pythons Snakes Rattlesnakes Robins Cardinals Bluebirds Ravens Seagulls Elephants Foxes Cows Deers Giraffes Donkeys Zebras Lions Horses Raccoons Bears Elks Mooses Anacondas.png Noah's Ark Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Anacondas Rattlesnakes Cobras Pythons Cats Chimps Monkeys Frogs Toads Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnus Wildebeests Kangaroos Lions.png Noah's Ark Elephants Hippos Lions Camels Scorpions Parrots Macaws Cockatoos Galahs Snakes Anacondas Cobras Rattlesnakes Worms Zebras Bees Gnus Tigers Zebras Turtles Tortoises Ducks Rhinos Giraffes Cats.png Science Insider Asian Elephants.png Elephants-goliath-2-1960.png Rileys Adventures Bornean Pygmy Elephant.jpg Disneypedia Asian Elephants.png Elephants Giraffes Hippos Zebras.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Bornean Pygmy Elephant.jpg See Also *Asian Elephant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Elephants Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Walking Through the Jungle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals